


Comfort and Concern

by Ravin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Jealous Spock, Jealousy, Kink Meme, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Slash, Self-Harm, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Spock gets hurt or sick for Kirk's attention and one time he didn't have to.</p>
<p>For the TrekKink prompt (http://trekkink.livejournal.com/896.html?thread=39808#t316032):</p>
<p>Kirk/Spock: Spock notices how concerned and affectionate Kirk gets whenever he gets hurt, so he starts deliberately putting himself in harm's way (and/or pretending to be hurt/ill) so that he gets to experience it more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write Bones' accent. Sorry!

_The first time it happened it was an accident._

The sickbay doors hissed open just before Spock reached them. Kirk exited and then stopped.

“Spock!” The captain said with a smile. “What brings you down here?”

“There was an accident in the labs. I suffered minor chemical burns. I will submit a full report on it as soon as possible, Captain.”

“Minor burns? Why are you letting me stop you? C’mon!” He rushed back into sickbay. “Bones!”

“Knock off your holleren’ ya lout!” The harried Doctor McCoy charged out of his office. “You’ve been gone thirty seconds even you can’t manage to get hurt that fast!”

“Not me. Spock!”

“Spock’s hurt?” The doctored was alarmed.

“Only minor chemical burns, Doctor.” Spock replied from behind Kirk.

“Well what-cha botherin’ me for?” McCoy turned back towards his office. “Get a nurse!”

“But Bones!” Jim whined. “It’s Spock!”

McCoy turned back around. That was a mistake. Jim stared at him with his pretty blue puppy dog eyes.

Bones mumbled something unintelligible before grumbling. “Get your hobgoblin on bed then.”

Spock pushed the satisfaction at being called the Captain’s hobgoblin down. “Your presence won’t be necessary, Doctor. A nurse will be more than adequate to-”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll treat those damned burns. Jim will never leave me alone till I do.”

Spock filed this away as something to puzzle over later and moved onto a bed.

The doctor approached and Spock held out his hands. They were green and blistered. Jim gasped.

“You don’t need to hover.” McCoy commented over his shoulder to Kirk as he ran his scanner over the injury. “Spock will be fine.”

“But aren’t Vulcan hands especially sensitive?” Jim was hovering. “That would be agony for a human.”

“I assure you, Captain, there is no need to worry”

“How many times must I tell you? Call me Jim.”

Bones pushed a hypo to Spock’s neck. “Even the Vulcan can take a hypo better than you, Jim!”

“That’s because you’re gentler with everyone else.” Kirk quipped back absently, more concerned with Spock.

McCoy ran the dermal regenerator over Spock’s hands slowly while Jim kept hovering.

“There. Right as rain.”

“Doctor, how can precipitation be right? You are not logical.”

Bones snorted. “Get your hobgoblin out of here, Jim.”

The Captain walked with Spock to his quarters. “Are you sure I can’t get you anything?”

“I do not require anything at this time, Captain.” Spock repeated.

“Okay.” Jim seemed reluctant to leave the doorway. “If you need anything let me know.”

“That is not logical. I was not badly injured. I am more than capable of caring for my own needs.”

“Just let me know.” Jim finally left.

Spock didn’t understand. Humans were so illogical sometimes. But if it was illogical why did he wish the Captain had stayed? He needed to meditate.


	2. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time was during a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this one way, but I got two pages in and decided it really didn't need to be that long so I cut some parts out and finished it differently, but if anyone wants to read how it was originally you can find it on my journal: <http://shadow-ravin.livejournal.com/63325.html>
> 
> Most of the dialog actually comes from Star Trek the Original Series S2E09 The Apple.

_The second time was during a mission._

_We beamed down to the planet. The landing party consisted of the Captain, Ensign Chekov, Yeoman Landon, two guards, and myself. We began scanning the area as Doctor McCoy and two more security officers beamed down._

_We were only there for 3.5 minutes when a flower shot its poisonous stamens into crewmen Hendorff’s chest, killing him instantly. But even with the dangerous foliage we still had a mission to complete._

“The last scout ship reported some pretty strange sensor readings.” Kirk said. “Starfleet wants it investigated and the inhabitants contacted. We do what we're told.”

_The body was beamed back to the ship and we continued on towards the nearby village. 10.2 minutes later another potentially lethal discovery was made about the world: a rock._

“Interesting. Extremely low specific gravity, some uraninite, hornblende, quartz.” Spock broke it in half. “Fragile, good cleavage. An analysis should prove interesting.” The Commander tossed one of the halves away.” It exploded upon contact with the ground.

_Captain Kirk pushed me to the ground, throwing himself on top of me as if to shield me from the blast. I must admit feeling his body above mine was illogically gratifying._

“Would you mind being careful where you throw your rocks, Mister Spock?” Kirk said as he climbed to his feet.

“Obviously highly unstable, Captain. This could be a find of some importance. In large quantities, it could be a considerable source of power.” Spock replied.

“Garden of Eden, with land mines.” Kirk said.

_We continued on for another 11.4 minutes before stopping when Lieutenant Commander Scott commed the Captain. While they conversed Doctor McCoy scanned the area._

“What's that, Bones?” Kirk ended the call and walked over to the Doctor.

“Some of the thorns like those that killed Hendorff. See the stuff on the end? It's like saplin, only it's a thousand times stronger.” McCoy responded.

“Peculiar stuff to find in paradise.”

_That is when I noticed the plant moving._

“Jim!”

_I pushed the Captain out of the way and took the thorns into my own chest._

“Spock! Spock!” Jim was frantic as McCoy scanned the Commander. “Is he alive?” 

“I filled him with enough masiform D to make the whole crew turn handsprings, and he's not responding. Got to get him back to the ship, Jim.”

“Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Scott here, sir.”

“We're beaming up. Notify transporter room.”

_I was unconscious for 8.9 hours. I was later informed the Captain refused to leave sickbay the entire time. It was very illogical of him. I suppose it is equally illogical for myself to be gratified by his actions._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the real fun and hovering Jim cuteness will start next chapter. Theses first two were just supposed to be about Spock discovering Jim's protectiveness, and realizing that he likes it.


	3. Vulcans don't get Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick! Spock really doesn't like to be written.

_The third time was entirely unexpected._

_Sniff_

“How long until we arrive at Vafer Tor, Mr. Sulu?”

_Sniff_

“3.2 hours, Captain.”

“Inform me when-”

_AAACHOOOOO!_

“Mr. Spock?”

“Yeb, Cabtin?”

_Sniff_

“Are you sick?”

“Vulcanb do not—AACHOO—geb bick, bir.”

“Rrriight.” Kirk was incredulous. “You’re only half-vulcan, Spock.”

_Sniff_

“Yes, sbir.”

“And do half-Vulcans get sick?”

“I amb cabable of beforminb by buties, Cabtin.” _Sniff._

“Report to sickbay, Commander.”

“Bir, I—”

“Go or I’ll have Bones come up here.”

“Cabtin—”

“Dr. McCoy to the bridge.”

* * *

“How is he, Bones?”

The doctor lowered his tricorder.

“I amb—”

McCoy snorted. “It’s just a cold, Jim, but he needs to rest.”

 _Sniff._ “Bocbor, I abbore you—”

“If he doesn’t it will become something worse.”

“Isn’t it illogical to ignore the doctor’s orders? You’re relieved of duty, Commander. Go rest.”

“Cabtin—”

“Don’t make me make that an order.”

“Yeb, bir.”

* * *

_4.3 hours later found Commander Spock in science lab 2._

_Aaachoooo!_

“Commander, are you sure you should be here?” Another person asked.

“Yeb, lieubenant.” Spock replied harshly. _Sniff._

“Okay!” The she mumbled as she walked away. “No need to bite my head off.”

“Dr. McCoy,” Unknown to Spock the lieutenant commed sickbay as soon as she was out of earshot. “There is a rather sick Vulcan terrorizing the science labs.”

McCoy swore. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Just get him out of here!”

* * *

“Sickbay to Captain Kirk.”

“Kirk here.”

“Your hobgoblin is in the science labs making a nuisance of himself.”

Now it was Jim’s turn to swear. “Understood, Kirk out.”

* * *

_Sniff._ “Ib wanb bo knowb why be bagbetic beild around bis rock—”

“And I want to know why you aren’t in your quarters resting.”

“Cabtin!”

“Spock.”

The crewman Spock had been addressing took that moment to quietly escape.

“I’m waiting for an answer, Commander.”

 _Sniff._ “There wab an experiment—”

“That could wait until you’re better, Commander.”

“But—”

“Tell me the truth, Spock.”

“I reburned to my quarbers for 2.4 hours, bir.”

It was hard to see with Spock’s skin already flushed an unhealthy green but Jim swore he saw his first officer blush.

“And you decided to leave them?”

“I could find nobing _—AACHOO—_ do occuby my abention, bir.”

“You were bored?”

“Collobuially but, yeb, bir.”

“Then I’ll just have to come with you back to your quarters.”

“Cabtin?” _Sniff._

“To entertain you of-course”

* * *

“You sure keep it hot in here.”

“32.78 ib the obtimal _sniff_ tembature bor—What are you doing?”

“I’m taking off my shirt. If I am going to keep you company I don’t want to overheat and end up sick myself.”

Spock’s eyes were fixed to Jim’s sweat soaked undershirt. “Logical.”

“Into to bed with you.”

“Cabtin, I bould not be a”

“Spock,”

“gracious bost if I laid in bed—”

“Spock!”

“Cabtin?”

“The point of me being here is for me to take care of you. Now go lay down. That’s an order.”

“Yeb, sir.”

“Call me Jim.”

Once Spock was settled into his bunk and entombed in blankets Jim asked. “So when is the last time you ate?”

 _Sniff_ “Sir—”

“Jim.”

“Cabtin—”

“We are both off duty. I am taking care of as your friend. Call me Jim.”

“Yes, Jim.”

“That’s better. Now when did you eat last?”

“5.285 hours ago, Jim.” _Sniff_

“Too long. What would you like to eat?”

“Anything sufficiently nutritious and containing no animal products would be satisfactory, Jim.” Spock was unreasonably gratified to use his captain’s first name.

“But what do you want?”

 _Sniff_ “Jim, as I said anything—”

“I know there is something, Spock. If you won’t admit to having an illogical preference tell me what you normally have when you’re sick.”

“Plomeek soup, Jim.” _Sniff_

“Plomeek soup it is!”

Jim bounced over to the replicator. “Computer, one bowl of plomeek soup, hot.” The order materialized and Jim carried the food back over to the Vulcan. “Does the sustenance meet your lofty standards, Commander?”

 _Aachoo!_ “It basses.”

“I’m glad.”

“Are you not going to eat as well, Jim?”

Jim sighed. “I supposed Bones will have my hide if I don’t.” He made his way back to the replicator. “Computer, tomato soup and bread, hot.” A whirl of the machine later and Jim was returning with his own meal.

He settled into the chair beside Spock’s bed and they ate in a comfortable silence. After they finished and the refuse disposed of Jim asked, “So what do you want to do now?”

“I have completed all projects and paperwork that could be done without leaving my quarters, Jim.”

“Right. What do you do for fun?”

“Fun, Jim?”

“Yeah, how do you relax?”

“I meditate, Jim.”

“Uh-huh.” Jim scanned the room. “There has to be—Ah-ha!” Kirk had spotted the antique chessboard.

“Do you play chess, Mr. Spock?”

“It would be illogical for me to have a chess set and not play chess, Jim.”

“That’s what will do then!”

Four games later and Spock was struggling to concentrate on the fifth. Even keeping his eyes open seemed like an impossible feat.

“Checkmate!” Jim declared.

“Indeed, Jim. Again?”

“Spock, you can hardly stay awake.”

“I find playing with you stimulating, Jim.”

Jim refrained from making any inappropriate comments. “We’ll play again, Spock, just not now. You need to rest.”

“Promise?” Spock was already half gone.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 teaser:
> 
> But the forth time he did it himself.


	4. Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But the forth time he made it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains self-harm.
> 
> I give up trying to write this chapter so I'm just going to post the part I like. I've rewritten several times and I still can't get the end right.

_But the forth time he made it happen._

Spock was in the gym spinning his Lirpa through the drills his muscles were familiar with as he thought. It had been 6.2 weeks since he recovered from his illness and the Captain had not yet requested another chess game. In fact, not counting when they were on shift together, they had only spent 2.43 hours together since then. That was unacceptable. But how to fix the situation? Perhaps…

Carefully Spock spun the Lirpa into one of the more advanced drills. Then he let it slip just so…the Lirpa cut though the his soft cloth pants and bit a shallow cut into his leg. Perfect.

“Spock!” The Captain who was nearby attempting to secretly stare at the exercising Vulcan noticed the injury immediately. “What happened? Are you alright?”

Pleased at the reaction, Spock watched Jim rush over to him. Apparently the Captain worried every time he was hurt or sick. This warranted more testing, but not at the moment. Now it was time to enjoy the results.

“It seems I require sessions with my Lirpa more often. As humans put it, I am out of practice.”

“You’re bleeding! Come sit down!” Jim rushed Spock over to a bench. “Kirk to—”

“Captain, you are over-reacting. It is only a shallow cut.”

“But—“

“There is no need to call in a medical team when I am perfectly capable of walking to sick bay myself.”

“Fine.”

Spock was disappointed. He didn’t predict that the captain would give up so easily. Maybe he should make the injury appear slightly more serious—

“But I’m coming with you.”

That was the reaction he wanted. Spock suppressed the illogical urge to smile.


	5. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth time he was discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL is a bitch and Spock is harder to write than I thought he'd be when I started this, but I will finish it!

_The fifth time he was discovered._

It was illogical. Watching the captain interact with his counterpart created the most irrational feeling. Spock had never experienced this emotion before. He had no idea what to call it, but every time Selek made the captain laugh, which happen approximately 4-5 times whenever they spoke, Spock wanted to take Jim away and hide him somewhere safe, so that no one else could hear that sound. And when they touched! Spock wanted to rip Selek’s throat out!

Spock had to do something. If his captain continued to pay attention to Selek Spock was going to do something rash. Perhaps Spock just needed to refocus Jim’s attentions, but how?

The flame burned steadily in Spock's lamp as he mediated, contemplating his problem: How to refocus Jim's attentions? Facts: In the past Jim has always paid excessive attention to Spock whenever he was ill or injured. Solution: Become injured. But how?

Of-course! If Spock were human and did such illogical things he would have smacked himself on the forehead. He had been staring at his answer for the past 32.48 minutes.

Spock raised his hand to the lamp, and carefully positioned it over the flame. Not too close, permanent damage was not the goal, but not too far away, he had to be injured enough to require medical attention.

The pain was excruciating. Vulcan hands are more sensitive than humans, but Spock resisted the urge to yank his hand back to safety until he deemed the damage sufficient. It didn't take long. Soon Spock's hand was green and blistered and he was on his way to sickbay, cradling his burned limb.

And Jim only thought Spock didn't know Doctor McCoy was under orders to report to the him whenever Spock required medical assistance.

* * *

“Jim?” McCoy called.

Jim looked up from his wounded first officer. “Yes?”

“Could I talk to you for a moment?”

Jim was confused. McCoy didn't ask to talk he demanded. “Always. What's up, Bones?”

“In private?” 

Jim was even more confused. Since when did Bones care about privacy? Jim looked at Spock, who was sitting on a bed while M'Benga ran a dermal regenerator over his hand. “Can it wait?”

“No.”

Jim grimaced. “But-”

“Do not worry, Jim.” Selek interjected. “I will watch over my counterpart while you converse with Doctor McCoy.”

Jim smiled at him, “Thanks.” and followed Bones into his office.

A spark of something flashed through Spock at the exchange. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Selek shouldn't be here. Spock should have his captain all to himself. He shouldn't be smiling at Selek. “Your presence is not required.”

“Required, no, but I want to be here.”

If Spock were human he'd be scowling. He didn't answer Selek. He had nothing more to say, talking would be illogical. He wasn't ignoring the older Vulcan.

* * *

“How could it be self-inflicted? Spock wouldn't do that!”

“I'm just tellin' ya what the facts tell me. He held his hand in a fire.”

“There's no way. Why would he do that?”

“How should I know? I never understand what your green-blooded hobgoblin is thinking.”

“Damn.” Jim ran his hand through his hair. “What do I do?”

“How the hell should I know? I'm a doctor not a mind healer! Ask that other hobgoblin out there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my work? Help support my work: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A105MXZ)


End file.
